The Closet
by Saramund
Summary: This is a short peice that was triggered when I watched Proving Ground the other day (season 5)


**Title:  **The Closet.

**Author:** Saramund****

**Rating:  **PG – some swearing****

**Pairing: **S/J

**Episode:  **Proving Ground

**Disclaimer:  **Stargate SG1 and its characters are property of Stargate (II) productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and absolutely no money was exchanged. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations and story are property of the author. This story may not be posted anywhere else without the consent of the author

**Authors Note:**  Every time I've watched Proving Ground, I've always wondered what happened to the two SF's Hailey and Grogan tie up and put in that closet.  

"Hello?"  Airman Jeffries cried out for the hundredth time, his voice a little hoarse.  The footsteps went by, his voice apparently unheard.  He sighed, his body collapsing onto itself, head dropping back.

            "Hey.  Watch it, John."  Another voice complained.

            "Sorry, Mike.  You think Hailey or Grogan would have told someone we're here by now."  Jeffries grumbled, trying to get saliva back into his mouth.  He coughed, the sound harsh in his dry throat.

            "Well, they can't have forgotten us.  Can they?"  Sergeant Michael Dodgeson said hopefully.

            "You wouldn't think so.  But we have been here for several hours now.  If they haven't finished the exercise by now, they'll never finish it."  The two men fell into silence again, listening for any indication that someone was walking down their corridor.  The closet they'd been tied up and left in was still dark, and there was a musty smell that made breathing slightly unpleasant.  When they'd first been put in the closet, the two airmen had been amused, joking between themselves over their situation.  After an hour, they began to loose sight of the humor in their situation.  Now, several hours later, heading towards the evening shift and a guaranteed skeleton staff for the next eight hours, the two men were starting to get a little… worried.

            "Remind me next time not to volunteer for these bloody training exercises, will you?"  Jeffries mumbled half an hour later.  Mike, who'd been dozing, jerked awake and muttered affirmatively.  They both twitched their arms, trying to bring some circulation back into their hands.  Both sets of legs stuck out towards the opposing walls of the closet, but there was no object with which they could generate any kind of penetrating noise.

            "I need to pee."  Mike said several minutes later.

            "Dammit, Mike.  This is not the time to remind me, okay?"  Jeffries cried out in anguish.

            "What?"

            "I had several coffee's this morning, waiting for the exercise to begin.  Trust me, this is not the time to remind me."  Mike snorted in amusement and got a head-but for his efforts.

            "Hey!"

            "Stop laughing and I won't have to hurt you."  Jeffries threatened.  Then laughed.  Then groaned.  "God!  Hello!"  He bellowed in desperation, his need for relief becoming paramount.  "Anyone there!"  Jeffries heard Mike laughing again.  "Mike, stop it.  It's not funny, okay?"  Jeffries went silent as they both heard footsteps approaching the closet.

            "Hey!  Hello!"

            "You in the corridor!"

            "Hey!"  They both started yelling, Jeffries cries taking on an hysterical note.  Both of them held their breath as they heard the sound of the door being unlocked.  They heard the handle open, a tiny squeak in the abrupt silence.  Then a crack of light as the door opened.

            "Oh, thank-"  Jeffries started, then stopped in shock.

            "Holy sh-."  Mike uttered, turning his head to look at what had stunned his friend.  Colonel Jonathon O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter.  Lips locked, shirts un-tucked (and in the Major's case, pushed halfway up her torso) and eyes firmly closed as the Colonel felt his way into the closet, dragging the unresisting Major with him.  Mike opened his mouth to announce their presence to the obviously preoccupied… couple, but before he could utter a sound, a beeper went off.

            "Shit."  They heard both officers swear.  Then Carter pulled out her beeper from her pants and read the message, trying to catch her breath at the same time.  "It's the Asgard, Jack.  Thor's here."  Within seconds, the door was closed and the two officers were running up the corridor.  Leaving Mike and Jeffries alone in the closet.  Still tied up.  And completely shell shocked.

            "I do not believe I just saw that."  Jeffries said slowly.

            "Neither do I."  They both stayed still for several moments, minds blank with shock.

            "Hey, Mike."

            "Yeah, John?"

            "You realize that we're probably the only one's on base other than Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill that know that they're…"

            "Doin' it?"  Mike offered the phrase.

            "Yeah."

            "Yeah.  I reckon we are the only others that know."  They both went silent, minds working.

            "We have GOT to get out of this closet."  Mike announced firmly.  Jeffries didn't bother to answer.  He was too busy working his way out of the ties that had bound his wrists.  It hurt, and he was sure he felt blood dripping down his palm, but at that stage he didn't care.

Minutes later the door to the closet opened and two tired, rumpled looking men emerged.  They both quick marched down the corridor, eyes gleaming.  As they approached the elevator, Mike turned to his friend.

            "I thought you had to pee?"

            "I do."  John said in a pained voice.  "But I want to –."  He punched the button to call the elevator

            "Well, you can.  If you can hold on that long.  I'm heading to the commissary now.  I reckon Sergeant Siler's there.  It's about time for him to have his last coffee before heading home.  Siler's the biggest gossip on base.  We tell him, and by morning the whole place will know. You can join us if you like?  Have a drink.  You know, refresh yourself.  Oh, Sandy and I are going up the Salisbury Falls this weekend.  Going fishing, maybe a bit of swimming.  You and Jess want to come?" 

            "You are a bastard, Mike!"  Jeffries cried as he sprinted up the corridor in the direction of the toilets.  "Don't say a word, you hear?"  

            "Not a chance, John!"  Mike cried back, a grin splitting his face as the elevator arrived.  He pressed the button for the commissary, rubbing his hands in evil glee.  As the doors closed, he started chuckling.  "Not a chance."

-fin-


End file.
